That Little Something Extra
by White Shade
Summary: Mr. Gold comes home to a few surprises, and there's only one person to thank for never doubting him. Rating may change, depending on responses.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All right, so this story is boarder-lining T and approaching M, but I don't think it's quite there yet. So, please let me know if the rating should be changed. Thanks! Oh, this story and the last one I published got me through writer's block :p

**Chapter One**

Mr. Gold raced home, as if there were some urgent message or something else he just had to take care of. Truth was, Belle was at home, his home. He could hardly believe the woman had still agreed to stay with him, even after all those years of separation. If that wasn't love, Rumpelstiltskin didn't know what was.

He'd spent the whole day in the shop, fearing for her if she ever left the house. At least, for the fist couple days, he wanted her to get settled, but when he walked in the door, he came upon something unexpected...

The whole house was clean! Everything from the windows to the floor and everything in between. Even that old fireplace was lit this evening. When Rumpel saw that a lot of his things had been moved around, some even set up, he just didn't know what to think. For a moment, he worried that Belle had come to the notion that everything was how it had been before. That she simply cleaned the house. This is not how Rumpelstiltskin wanted to treat her anymore.

No, she was much more than that.

"Belle?" he called, but he received no reply. He walked further through the house and into the basement, fearing that she may have fallen somewhere, perhaps knocked herself unconscious. It was in the basement he found a lot of things that had been upstairs were now placed upon tables and the artwork and mirrors had been put up.

Gold stared into a mirror for a moment, but instantly looked away. For once, he was not worried about himself.

"Belle?" he called again when he came back to the first floor. As he approached the dining room, there was the most wondrous aroma. Rumpel inhaled slowly, smelling some kind of meat. He didn't care what it was, it just smelled amazing.

Naturally, he went into the dining room to find there was a very carefully planned and timed, meal lying out before him. There was a plate filled with a chicken breast and wing along with a side of beans and a bowl of fruit. He then noticed the glass filled with water. So simple, yet somehow Rumpelstiltskin become enticed with the presentation. Then he recognized the tray set out for him a few feet away. That was for later he noticed.

It was the old silver tea set, and she'd found it somehow. Even _he_ didn't know where he last put that old thing. There was a note attached that read:

_If the tea is not warm enough or you prefer the peppermint, it's in the kitchen on the stove. Oh, and welcome home._

_~Belle_

He had to smirk at that. It was usual of her to put the duty first, for she always had when they had spent their time together. It felt strange to be sitting alone, especially because he knew Belle was somewhere in the house. Trying to put it in his mind that she was fine, he sat down to eat, wondering if she had already done so. The plate was only hot while it lasted.

Based on the warmth of the food, he could have sworn she must've taken it out but minutes ago. How had she'd known so well when he'd be coming back? Did he have some sort of habit he kept to from when he was living with her those 28 or so years ago?

He found the chipped cup on the tray of tea, despite its ostentatious appearance against the rest of the silver. After he'd finished eating, he took the dishes to the kitchen, and still, Belle was nowhere to be found. This was beginning to startle him. The only other places she could be were outside, his lab, his room, or anywhere upstairs.

At the thought of the lab, he hastened to the back of the house and found that everything in there too, had been cleaned. All the shelves dusted, the books wiped down, even the equipment was cleaned. Well, the things she remembered she could clean anyway. His books remained unopened, and then he realized he left the tea out in the dining room. A second thought entered his mind that it was no fun to drink tea alone. Rumpelstiltskin continued looking for his Belle.

Searching upstairs, Rumpel entered his room, finding that once again, things had been cleaned, but not otherwise touched. When did she have time for all of this? he thought to himself. The girl couldn't have had a moment's peace! There was a warm air coming from the bathroom, and Rumpel found the windows were just starting to die of the steam that had conquered them.

Looking from right to left with only his eyes, Rumpelstiltskin had to admit, he was truly puzzled. She had stumped him very well. Hell, he couldn't even find her!

"Belle? I know you're here," he called out again. "Come on out, now."

He thoroughly checked the upstairs. She was not in her room, not his, not anywhere up there. Had she gone back down? No, for sure he'd have noticed her. Nonetheless, Rumpel went back downstairs, seeing the tea tray had been taken.

"Belle?"

"Rumpel? Is that you?" a voice asked ever so innocently. He followed her voice into the living room where the fire had just begun to crackle. There she was, dressed in blue as usual. The tea tray now had two cups on it and was set on an end table Belle had brought out.

"Belle, I've been calling you for the past ten minutes!" he sighed, walking towards her to take her into his arms. "Where were you?"

"I didn't even hear you come home," Belle replied, limping into his arms, letting all her weight rest upon him. The poor girl was simply tired. "Honestly, I left that note in case I didn't prepare the right tea. I wasn't sure if you'd see it or me first."

Her scent had altered to a lavender, and Mr. Gold noticed that immediately. She was wearing that dress, but no makeup. Not that she needed it, according to him. Then it all hit him...

"Why did you do all of this?" he asked. "You're warn out and chilled to the bone!" He held her by the shoulders, watching as she smiled, looking away for a few moments. Then she looked back into his eyes.

"I just...I wanted you to know that I'm not going to slack," she replied.

"Belle," Rumpel gasped, letting out a small laugh. "You don't-you don't have to do all of that anymore. You are not just my housekeeper, sweetheart."

Belle looked around and then gave him a look of slight shock and sarcasm.

"Well, you needed it nonetheless."

"I'm sure I did," he replied. "How tired are you?"

Belle shook her head with a smile on her face as she sat by the fire, him joining her.

"Doesn't matter," she replied. "I'm fine."

However, Rumpelstiltskin refused to believe her. For a while they simply sat there, until Belle got up and offered the tea tray and poured two cups of tea for them. He could just tell by the look in her eyes: there was something she wanted to say. Either that or she wanted to request something of him.

When he asked what was wrong, she refused to answer him, no matter what he did, though he didn't want to force her. He caught her yawning, instantly pointing it out to her.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked. "Was I supposed to clean the attic?"

He blinked, wondering how she even knew he had an attic!

"No," he told her, crossing his hands over themselves. "I just want to you to answer my question...truthfully...why did you do all of this?"

"Oh all right," Belle sighed, looking to the ground for a little while then averting her attention to him after she'd found the words she wished to use.

"I woke up this morning, and you weren't here. So, I thought I would clean up the house. I thought maybe that's what you would have wanted. The dinner, I knew you hadn't eaten this morning. Maybe this time you won't cover up the mirrors."

A forced sigh emitted from his lips after hearing her out. He couldn't believe it!

"After all this time, you still remember what I like and don't like. You haven't cleaned a castle in 28 years yet you have clearly shown what you can do in a day's work. I didn't expect anything from you today, sweetheart. You've only been here for a week," he explained.

He felt ashamed of himself for not spending more time with her this past week. All his work began to pile up with all the memories returning to everyone in town. Now that Charming agreed to divert himself from Rumpelstiltskin, he had more time getting a few things ready for a couple of rainy days.

"You did all of this...for me?" he asked, stumbling a little in speech, pointing at her and then to himself, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes," she said, looking down. "I thought you should be able to come home and for once not hit yourself on something. I was concerned you might hit your leg on something in the hallways."

"So selfless," he said, almost in a whisper and in wonder of her efforts today.

"Well, I-" she stopped herself cold, gasping almost and immediately averting her eyes from him. After a few seconds, before he could say anything, she announced that she would take the tray and do the dishes.

"You were going to say something!" he exclaimed, standing up as she walked into the kitchen. Belle faltered as she made her way to the sink where there were piles of dishes to be done.

She didn't answer him, but he already knew something was wrong. He followed her to see that she had already begun her duties in the kitchen, scrubbing at the plates and glasses.

"Come on, Belle," he urged her, this time not giving up. He turned her around forcefully, seeing the nervous glare in her eyes.

"I was going to say...I love you."

"And you had trouble with that?"

"Well, I-I remember the last time...and you threw me out," she said, causing him to drop his arms on her as she sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry if the split between the chapters was rather awkward. I didn't know where to cut it off to where it would look perfect. I didn't want to make this story one giant page.

**Chapter Two**

Belle had to be honest with herself. She really did love him, but tonight, she'd done everything in hopes that he would acknowledge the things she's done for him, and he had done that. However, Belle found herself wishing he would have done more. Not necessarily reward her, but she wanted him to kiss her at least, afraid that if she pursued him he'd refuse. The last time, at the well, he'd been the one to initiate it all and that might have been out of pure lust, not love. He'd told her he loved her...but there was a part of her she didn't like that was doubting his words. Not that she blamed her instincts about that.

Meanwhile, Rumpelstiltskin knew what he had done to her in the past was wrong. Everything with Belle seemed to be like something he could never control, and he didn't like that feeling; but, there was no controlling that woman. Not knowing what to do, he left her to the dishes as he went into the other room to think things over. There was absolutely no way in his mind that he could lose Belle, especially not to a distance like this.

She sighed as he left, returning to her work, trying to get her mind off of everything. After the dishes had been finished, she walked into the living room where he stood up.

"I was just um-going to get ready for bed," she informed him.

"No," he replied calmly, looking straight into her eyes. "You cleaned the house, you cooked a wonderful dinner, you made tea, and you-you look beautiful tonight." He noticed a flicker of light flash itself into her eyes and reflect a starry night through her ocean blue eyes.

He walked closer to her.

"I haven't been fair to you, I never was," he told her as he came within a few inches from her face. Taking his left hand, he felt her soft skin against his own and stared at her. He could hear her taking a sharp breath as he did so, and he took his own opportunity.

He leaned in and simply kissed her, and instantly, she wrapped her arms around his neck. This was a sign to her that he wanted to be with her and that she was welcome to cross a line that was before otherwise unacceptable. He backed her up against the wall, keeping his lips entwined with hers, enjoying the feeling it brought him. Belle, to him, seemed to want this as if this was her last day alive.

When they release, each was out of breath.

"Well, well, well, dearie," he said. "Someone's been rather impatient."

She gave him a look.

"I don't think it's me," she replied, testing him by freeing herself from the wall. Of course, she wanted him to come after her and he did. She made her way up the stairs, and he asked where she was going.

"I just remembered I think I may have missed a spot...in your room," she replied smoothly, giving off her sly smile before taking off up the rest of the stairs.

There was a rush through every vain in his body as he made his way up the spiral staircase. When he reached his room, he found her already changed into pajamas, keeping her hair and lip color the same. He took off his suit jacket and tie, revealing the blood red shirt beneath. He set it aside, sitting on the bed and taking off his shoes. Belle came up behind him.

"There's something I've noticed," she said.

"Oh? And what's that?" he asked as he laid on the bed next to her.

"You never wear leather pants anymore," she said, as if to sigh after the phrase.

"Would it make you happy if I did?"

"I wouldn't be unhappy," she replied, smiling at him, and he recognized that phrase before. He kissed her again, feeling more comfortable this time with his leg not so in the way. He couldn't help but put an arm around her waist.

"Belle, sweetheart," he began.

"Yes?" she asked, listening attentively.

"I am going to make sure I prove to you-no no, don't say anything...I want to prove to you how much you mean to me. Ever since-forever," Rumpel stuttered.

Before she could say anything, he kissed her again, remembering how sweet she tasted against him 28 years ago. Before he assumed the queen had everything to do with it...just how she melted with him.

Belle still returned his kiss, and Rumpelstiltskin could never ask for more than that. As she allowed herself to think everything was all right, that she was safe, and that he would truly protect her, he held her tighter against him.

Just as she allowed herself to relax, Rumpelstiltskin had moved on of his hands to her back, gracing over an extremely sensitive spot. A sharp inhale caught him off guard and he held her in front of him at once.

"Sorry-" Belle said.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head, saying it was nothing, just a sensitive spot.

"May I-" he asked cautiously. She nodded, hiding a grave pain inside of her. Rumpelstiltskin lifted her shirt to find multiple black bruised spots. As she read his face, she knew he'd thought he'd seen it all.

"Belle, what happened?" he asked quickly. She stood up and rolled up her pant leg to reveal more spots, even a scar along her left leg. "You told me it was a lie."

"I told you I wasn't beaten by clerks," Belle replied. "She did it herself most of the time."

As she turned back around, she saw him trying to process the information. Rumpelstiltskin picked her back up and laid her on the bed, crawling on top of her. There, he kissed her over and over, down her neck and back to her lips.

"You're with me now, she'll never get to you again," he told her. "I'll be careful, sweetheart. I promise."

Belle kissed him, wanting to forget about the past for now, and he responded, running his fingers through her silk brown hair and feeling her close to him. Their relationship was a work in progress, and both knew that. Right now, they both knew they had missed each other, and as long as both of them agreed with what was going on, they pursued further.

"I don't remember us being this close," Belle said as he kissed her neck.

"We never were, are you all right?" Rumpel asked.

"It feels...very nice," she whispered.

"This is what I should have been doing," he confessed. "It's what I wanted to do."

"I like this," Belle said, smiling.

"Well good, 'cuz it'll be happening a _lot_ the next few days," he replied.

A small laugh came from her mouth as he continued to kiss her. This was a side to Rumpelstiltskin Belle never got to see. He really did love her. Rumpel couldn't forget the past, but Belle right now was doing a pretty good job to see he did. Since he didn't want to rush things and both of them had some heal to do, he came off of her to lie next to her instead.

There was no complaint on her end, seeing as she just came closer and leaned her head on his chest. Rumpelstiltskin set her head gently against the pillow as he got up to take off his shirt, turning back to her.

"Would you feel more comfortable if I left pants on?" he asked. She opened her eyes a smiled.

"For now, yes," she replied. He wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, but he found a pair of sweatpants, changed into them and then came back to her. Belle resumed her position upon him, and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Your leg okay?" she mumbled.

"It's fine," he replied, for she wasn't even on that side of the bed. Nothing could go wrong with that tonight.

"Rumpel," she said sleepily as she ran her hand up his chest to cup her hand around his right shoulder.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I love you."

"And I love you too." He kissed the top of her head, wanting her to stay there forever.


End file.
